


Bath Bomb

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz is the Best, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Glitter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Smut, Sub Will Graham, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham Knows, Will is a petty binch, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: He lost the bet. He could not believe he lost the fucking bet! Now Hannibal gets to dress him and show him off like a trophy wife at the Opera. And on top of that, he had to socialize. He was not looking forward to it. He was thankful that he had a few days to fortify himself beforehand. Until then he was going to sulk and think of a way to get back at Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/gifts).



> This is what happens when I talk to Ishxallxgood and we decide that Will needs to be a petty binch :D  
> It was supposed to be fluff and crack and it has turned in to fluff/crack/porn so I hope everyone enjoys
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined)

He lost the bet. He could not believe he lost the fucking bet! Now Hannibal got to dress him and show him off like a trophy wife at the Opera and he had to socialize.   
He was not looking forward to it. He was thankful that he had a few days to fortify himself before hand. 

 

 

Beverly had dragged him to the mall, claiming she wanted company and help to pick out an outfit for her date the following evening. They had already been there for two hours and Will was very much ready to leave. 

“Bev are you done yet?” Will grumbled as Bev hefted her bags and practically threw them at him. 

“Almost, I just have one last stop.” Bev smirked at Will’s resounding groan “Come on, Lush is just down this way, I wanna get some new bath stuff. I gotta smell good for my date you know.”

“Why couldn’t you have dragged Jimmy or Brian to do this?”

“Because they are too busy sucking eachothers faces. Plus I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you since you started see Dr. European Sexypants.” 

Will snorted “Dr. European Sexypants?”

“Yep! And don’t deny it, I haven’t gotten to hang out with you in forever. Hannibal’s got you all gussied up and going to operas and shit.”

“Yeah, though if it makes you feel any better, I would much rather be here at the mall, than listening to Hannibal’s socialite friends. They are just so tiring, and I can’t stand it.” Will huffed out.

“That sucks dude, are you sure you can’t fake being sick or something to get out of it?”

“No, I lost a bet. I have to go.” Will sulked

“Do I even want to know what the terms of bet were?” Bev asked as she led Will across the mall to the Lush store.

Will blushed and shook his head. “Honestly it’s probably better if you didn’t. Just know that I lost and Hannibal is being awfully smug about me having to attend the opera and play nice with his friends.”

Bev snorted out a laugh at Will’s pained expressions as he thought about the amount of small talk and socializing he was going to have to endure. 

“Well sucks to be you, Graham. While you have to listen to stuck up rich assholes and try not to offend anybody, I will be at home luxuriating in my bathtub with a new bath bomb. 

That made Will pause and stare at Beverly in confusion.“What the hell is a bath bomb?” 

“Oh my god, seriously? How has Hannibal not educated you on the luxuries of amazing bathing products yet?”

“Mostly because he knows I don’t care,” Will answered with a shrug as he followed Beverly into the store. A wall of scent hit him as he stepped over the threshold, he had noticed the strong combination of floral and spices as they approached the store, but now that he was inside, it was overwhelming and immediately beginning to give him a headache. The thought alone of Hannibal being able to smell the different strong scents on him later was enough to make him follow Beverly further into the store. 

“Ooh we are lucky, they aren’t too busy right now!” Bev exclaimed and made a beeline over to where a huge display of what he assumed were the bath bombs were set up. 

“This isn’t busy?” He grumbled to himself as he squeezed passed several people and tried not to bump into them. He managed to make his way back to Beverly’s side just as a store employee offered to show her what one of the bombs looked like as it dissolved in water, which Bev happily agreed to.

“This is the intergalactic bomb, it is infused with peppermint oil and...” the employee went on as they dropped the bath bomb into the bowl of water. Will, who hadn’t really been paying attention before, suddenly found himself enthralled when he heard the words glitter. He watched as the bomb fizzed and released different neon colors into the water. Will was almost sure he had misheard until he looked closer and saw that there was indeed glitter mixed in with the colors and foam. 

It was as he watched the bath bomb dissolve that a plan began to form in his mind. He smiled to himself as he walked back over to the display and picked up two of the Intergalactic bombs before returning to where Beverly and the employee were still discussing the different products.

“Was there anything else I can help you find?” The overly enthusiastic employee asked Beverly.

“Actually, I have a question,” Will interjected before Bev could respond. “Do you have any other products with glitter in them?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's got a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined)   
> If it starts to sound like an advertisement for Lush, please be aware that I have never been in a Lush store nor have I used their products. I spent a lot of time on their website and watching youtube videos about the bath bombs. :D

Will walked into Hannibal’s home carrying his purchases from Lush. He had texted Hannibal when he left the mall, letting him know that he would be coming over. Hannibal had responded he still had one more appointment before he was finished for the day, which gave Will plenty of time to set his plans into motion. 

Will toed off his shoes and hung up his coat in the entryway before he headed up to Hannibal’s bedroom. He made sure not to touch or sit on anything as he passed through the room to the ensuite, knowing that Hannibal would be able to smell the lingering aroma that still clung to Will from the store. 

He set his purchases on the sleek countertop and pulled out the items he would need to hide. He decided to plant the dusting powder he had bought first. He gathered up a couple of towels from the linen closet and unfolded them and laid them out in the bathtub before sprinkling the Fairy Dust glittery powder all over them.

Thankfully, the towels Hannibal was currently using were a dark blue and once he shook off the excess and folded them back up, the glitter was hardly noticeable. The only problem was, of course, the smell. Will stared down at the towels and decided to take them home with him and have them air out before bringing them back. Hopefully, they would only have a subtle smell once they aired out. He folded the towels, making sure to keep the powder on the inside fold so it wouldn't rub off on him, and placed them in his overnight bag underneath his clothes. 

He grabbed the rest of the items he had purchased and debated on what would be the best ones to use. There were two Intergalactic bath bombs, two Dragon Egg bombs, a Twilight bath bomb, a Sunnyside bubble bar, and a Milk bath bubble bar: everything Lush had that even remotely glittered but didn’t smell exceptionally overpowering (at least by the store’s standards). Bev had grinned evilly at him when he had explained his plan to her, and they both followed the extremely enthusiastic employee around to different parts of the store to collect their loot. He also decided to grab a couple of bath bombs that did not contain glitter so that Hannibal would not suspect what was going on. 

If he was lucky, Hannibal wouldn't know that any of the items be bought had glitter in them at all. To his knowledge, Hannibal had never stepped foot inside a Lush store, and probably never would. The sheer amount of powerful aromas that wafted out from the store would be enough to keep Hannibal away. If he was sneaky enough, he figured he might just pull this off. Retaliation for the damn opera.

He checked his watch and saw that Hannibal would be arriving home soon. Smiling to himself, he turned on the faucet and adjusted the water temperature to just short of scalding and plugged the drain of the bathtub. He pulled out one of the few non-glitter bombs he had purchased and tipped the bag so that it fell into his hand, breathing in the warm vanilla scent from the Butterball bath bomb before setting it on the edge of the tub so he could get undressed. He threw his clothes into a heap on the floor in the corner before remembering that he needed to hide the rest of his purchases. Quickly, he shoved all of the products into his overnight bag with the towels, then picked up his dirty clothes and threw them on top of it.

He turned his attention back to the tub to find it almost full. Shutting of the faucet, he stepped into the hot water and sank down so that only his head was above the water. He laid like that for a moment, luxuriating in the opulent tub, big enough to fit at least three people comfortably. He contemplated for a moment if there were jets that he could turn on, but remembered how the Lush employee had advised not to use jets at the same time as a bath bomb. Apparently it could cause quite a mess of bubbles and foam, and he did not want to have to explain that mess to his cannibalistic boyfriend. 

Will sat up, reached for the bomb and held it just above the water. He contemplated putting it back on the edge of the tub before shrugging and dropping it in the water. The bomb immediately began to fizz, releasing chunks of cocoa butter and turning the water a milky white. The warm scent of vanilla and cocoa butter filled his nostrils and he slumped further down into the bath so that only his eyes and the top of he head remained above water. He watched as the bomb quickly dissolved into nothing, and was impressed with how the chunks of cocoa butter made his skin feel silky in the water. 

He was starting to understand why Bev had been raving about this; it was relaxing. He wondered idly if Hannibal used bath bombs or just stuck to the oils and salts he had seen the last time he had been rummaging around in the cabinets. He submerged completely into the water, wetting his curls, before sitting back up and reaching for the ridiculously priced soap that Hannibal kept.

He was in the process of lathering shampoo in his hair when the door to the bathroom opened and Hannibal walked in. Will glanced over at him with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said as he walked over to the tub and bent over to plant a kiss upon his damp skin.

Will tipped his head back, eagerly meeting Hannibal’s lips. Even though he was irritated with him for the whole opera bet debacle, and had plans to cover him in glitter the following evening, he had still missed him. Hannibal pulled back and smiled gently down at Will before quirking an eyebrow at the scene in front of him and the scent that wafted up from the bath water. Will flushed and shrugged in response, he knew this was unusual behavior from him: he was more of a ‘spend five minutes or less in the shower’ kind of guy. The only time he took baths was if Hannibal was in the tub as well.

“Bev insisted I try a bath bomb while I was shopping with her today. I was feeling pretty achy from last night so I figured why not.” He offered his explanation. 

“The scent may be a little strong, but I approve. I think Bev may be a positive influence on your bathing habits,” Hannibal said with a smirk before standing and removing his coat. 

Will watched as he lay his suit coat on the counter and unbuttoned his shirtsleeves before rolling them up to his elbows. “Would you let me finish washing your hair for you?” He asked as he returned to the tub.

“Yeah, sure.” Will leaned his head back and relaxed as Hannibal worked his skilled fingers through his wet and soapy hair. He would finish planning out his glitter reckoning for Hannibal later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's glitter time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined)

Hannibal was well aware that Will was irritated he had lost the Opera Bet, as they have taken to calling it. He planned on making it up to his boy later that evening. He removed the items from the designated drawers in his closet and set them on his nightstand for when they returned home later this evening. Humming lightly to himself, he returned to his closet to pick out his suit for the evening, then brought it out to lay it on the bed next to the suit he had picked out for Will.

Being dressed by Hannibal was one of the many things that Will was reluctant to oblige. However, one of the stipulations of the bet was that Hannibal would get to choose and dictate his entire evening, including his attire. Currently, his boy was soaking in his bathtub, waiting for more instructions from him.

He entered the bathroom and found Will lounging in the tub. He smiled as he watched Will dip his head back into the water, wetting his curls and rising the shampoo that clung to his hair. 

“Are you almost finished, darling?” Hannibal asked as he walked to the tub and looked down at his lover.

Will opened his eyes at the question and smiled gently, “Yeah, I was just rinsing my hair. Are you going to join me?”

“Mmm I am tempted, but I fear that if I do, we will be late or miss the opera entirely,” Hannibal admitted wistfully as he reached down to cup Will’s chin and tip his head back for a kiss. 

“Mm, and what a pity that would be,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal’s grip tightened on Will’s chin as he pulled back slightly. “You would enjoy getting out of our bet, wouldn’t you boy?”

Will’s eyes widened before he averted his eyes. “No, Hannibal.”

“Good.” Hannibal released Wills' chin, stepped away from the tub and began to undress. “I have laid your suit out on the bed, I expect you to put everything on.”

Will nodded and then frowned, “Are you just going to take a shower then?” He asked as he pulled the plug and let the water drain from the tub before standing and stepping out.

“I think I will shower and then relax in the tub for a few minutes. Would you run a new bath for me while I wash?” Hannibal asked as he dropped his clothes into the hamper and started the water in the shower. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Will replied as he tied a towel around his waist. “Would you like to try one of the bath bombs I got the other day? I think you’d like it.”

Hannibal thought for a moment before nodding: there was no harm in indulging Will. Will smiled as Hannibal stepped into the shower. 

Will couldn't believe his luck. He’d thought for sure that he was going to have to put the bath bombs in the bath while he was still sitting in the water with Hannibal. A worthy sacrifice. Grinning to himself, he quickly retrieved the two Intergalactic bath bombs, as well as the towels he had poured the dusting powder on from his overnight bag in Hannibal’s room. He quickly returned to the bathroom and moved over to the tub where he plugged the drain and turned on the water. He replaced the towels that had already been set out with the powdered ones and debated on how to go about using the bath bomb. He remembered from the demonstration in the store that the glitter was pretty prevalent once the bomb began to fizz, and he did not want Hannibal to see it until it was too late. He would just have to throw the two of them in once Hannibal was already in the bath and relaxing. 

He made sure to check the temperature of the bath water, and adjusted it. He recalled the last time that the water had been too cold, he bit his lip and tried to suppress the shiver that traveled down his spine. Hannibal liked things to be a certain way, and when they weren’t, well he was sure he was going to get quite the punishment for this stunt once it was over. But he was so eager to see Hannibal thrown off his game, it was worth the consequences. Sure, he might not be able to sit and walk comfortably for a while, but it would very much be worth it. 

He shut off the water to the tub just as Hannibal finished with his shower. Stepping out, Hannibal smiled lovingly at Will, seeing how well he had followed his directions and tested the temperature of the bath water with his hand before deeming it acceptable and stepping in. 

“Mmm perfect, my darling boy,” Hannibal said with a smile as he leaned back and relaxed in the water. “I would like you to go and get dressed while I finish in here.”

“Yeah, all right,.” Will said with a huff, his irritation about being dressed up like a doll evident in his tone. 

“What was that, William?” Hannibal asked quietly, his tone warning and leaving no room for argument. Will flushed.

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied weakly. While he wanted Hannibal to be embarrassed, he also hated disappointing him. 

Hannibal grinned at him. “It’s alright, my sweet boy. I know how much you are dreading this evening. But I promise, it wIll be worth your while. And this will remind you of who knows what is best for you.”

Will nodded, flushed in embarrassment and arousal. He turned and left the bathroom to put on what Hannibal had laid out for him on the bed, including the silicone butt plug that would no doubt press against his prostate when he walked. He groaned and adjusted his growing erection as he checked himself in the full length mirror. He had almost talked himself out of going through with his glitter-bomb plan as he dressed in what turned out to be a remarkably toned-down and respectable outfit... until he found the plug hidden underneath the pile of clothes. If he was going to have to suffer through a night of socializing with the elite of Baltimore while having a semi erection and his prostate constantly stimulated, then Hannibal could do it covered in glitter. 

He snuck back into the bathroom and found hannibal laying with his head back and eyes closed. It was now or never. Grabbing the two small bags off the counter he walked over to the tub and dumped the contents in. The two bath bombs immediately began to bubble and fizz, releasing glitter and neon colors into the water and filling the bathroom with a mint scent. 

Will watched with a grin as the colors and glitter spread throughout the water, the little gold flecks glinted in the water.

He was so distracted watching the bombs dissolve in the water that he didn't notice Hannibal sitting up.

“Will, were you aware that there would be glitter in the bath bomb you purchased?” he asked icily, causing Will to jump and flush.

“I..uh,” Will knew that Hannibal had caught him grinning, there was no way he could possibly lie about not knowing now. “I did but the employee assured me that it wouldn’t stick to the tub, if that is what you are worried about.” 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at Will, trying to decide if he believed him. There was nothing to be done about it now since the bomb had already dissolved, leaving the water a glittery blue that swirled when he moved. “You had better hope, for your sake, that this glitter will be easily rinsed off. We do not have time for me to shower again.” 

Heat pooled in his belly at Hannibal’s commanding tone. Will swallowed harshly and nodded. “I can start the shower for you if you would like to rinse off?” WIll offered meekly.

Hannibal shook his head dismissively then opened the drain and stood from the water. Glitter and water clung to his skin as he stepped out of the tub and Will handed him a towel, Hannibal was thankful that he had not submerged himself in the water, and that his face and hair were glitter free. He would easily be able to hide any glitter that suck to his skin under his clothes. 

He dried off quickly and noted that the towel smelled faintly sweet when he passed it over his head, but quickly disregarded it. Not wanting to waste any time, he moved to the bedroom and began to dress. There was indeed glitter on his skin: tiny gold flecks that clung and shimmered when he moved. He growled in irritation but was thankful it was not in his hair or on his face. It was only when he turned to face the full length mirror in order to check the fit of his shirt and pants that he noticed the shimmer in his hair and on his face that did not seem to match the glitter covering his body. 

“William,” he called out lowly, knowing that Will was most likely still in the bathroom. 

“Yes?” Will responded softly as he emerged from the bathroom.

“Why is it that my hair and face have glitter on them even though I did not submerge myself in the water.”

Will froze and looked at Hannibal with wide eyes. He had hoped Hannibal would not notice. 

“I expect you to answer me, William.” Hannibal growled as he walked over to his boy and reached up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of Will’s neck. 

“I put shimmer powder on your towel.” Will breathed out quietly, averting his eyes. A surge of fear and excitement coursed through him as Hannibal’s hand tightened in his hair.

“And why darling boy, would you do that?” He purred dangerously.

“Because I...I wanted you to be as uncomfortable as I will be tonight.” Will explained weakly, still avoiding looking to Hannibal. 

Hannibal let out a sigh, pulled Will closer to him, and rested their foreheads together. While he understood that Will was upset about losing the bet and did not want to behave, this form of acting out was not acceptable. 

“My darling boy, I understand you are angry but I assure you, you will be punished for this insolence. Am I understood?”

Will closed his eyes and nodded.

“Use your words, William.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul and are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will attend the opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We are reaching the end of the line so I am planning on having only one, maybe two more chapters after this one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> As always Beta'd by the lovely [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined)

The car ride to the opera had been quiet and tense. Will could feel small tendrils of anger and disappointment flowing off of Hannibal in waves. Hannibal’s anger had significantly lessened since they had left the house, and he hoped that by the time they made it back after the opera he would be clear-headed again. Hannibal had made a promise to him when they started their Dom/sub relationship that he would never punish Will out of anger or while he was agitated. Hannibal would never take his anger out on him. He left that for those he hunted. 

Will shifted in his seat and immediately stiffened as the plug pressed against his prostate. Hannibal glanced over at him when a small whine escaped his lips. 

“Uncomfortable, boy?” Hannibal asked as his lips quirked into a small smile. 

“No Daddy, I’m fine.” Will let out a shaky breath.

Hannibal hummed and moved one of his hands off of the steering wheel and pulled something small out of his coat pocket. “Do you know what this is, Will?” He asked. He held the item for Will to see.

Will’s eyes widened when he saw that it was a small remote. and instinctively he clenched around the plug. He should have known when he picked up the plug that it was a vibrating one, but he had been so preoccupied with his glitter plans that he hadn’t been paying much attention. 

“It’s the remote to the plug.”

“Indeed it is, my sweet Will. I had planned on maybe using it on the lowest setting once during our evening. But I think I shall begin your punishment earlier and use this,” he wiggled the remote between his fingers, “at my discretion. When I decide to turn it on, you are to act and behave as you normally would. Is that clear?” Hannibal asked, pressing on the remote and turning on the vibrations to the lowest setting.

“Yes, I understand,” Will said after letting out a soft gasp. 

“Good. I expect you to be on your best behavior for the rest of the night.” Hannibal pressed the button on the remote again and the vibrations ceased. Will let out a steadying breath and nodded.

“I promise I will be good, Daddy.” 

Hannibal smiled and pocketed the remote again. “I have every faith that you will, my sweet boy. And remember if it ever becomes too much for you, you are to safeword immediately. I will check in with you throughout the evening.”

“I promise to tell you if it becomes too much,” 

“And what is your safeword?”

“Blood knot.”

“Good.”

They arrived at the opera not long after, and Hannibal pulled up to the valet parking kiosk. Will was relieved that Hannibal wasn’t going to make him walk far, and flashed a thankful smile over to him. Hannibal returned the smile and got out of the Bentley, handing over the keys to the valet before opening the door for Will. Suppressing a small groan, Will got out of the car and took Hannibal’s offered hand. 

Of course, Hannibal had made sure they arrived twenty minutes before the first curtain so they could get a drink and mingle. Will tried his hardest to keep the grimace off of his face as they walked into the crowded Baltimore Opera House. When Hannibal was waved over by someone in a large group, Will sighed but plastered on a smile that he hoped seemed genuine and made his way over with Hannibal. Hannibal, it seemed, was not fazed at all by being covered in glitter. Of course, no one brought it to the group’s attention. Damn socialites and their good manners.

Fifteen minutes later, Hannibal excused them and led him to the bar where he ordered him a whisky neat. He gratefully took the glass and just as he was about to down the entirety of the contents, the plug began to vibrate. His grip on the glass tightened as he let out a small gasp.

“Is something the matter, darling?” Hannibal asked lightly.

“Ah, no I’m...I’m fine,” he said as evenly as possible. He felt grateful when Hannibal hummed in satisfaction.

The vibrations were at a much higher setting than they had been before. Flushing in arousal and embarrassment, he hoped that no one would be able to hear the slight buzzing. Remembering Hannibal’s orders from earlier, he said nothing, lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip. Thankfully Hannibal stopped the vibrations as the lights dimmed. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he followed Hannibal to their seats. He could only hope that Hannibal would be too enthralled by the music to continue with his punishment during the performance. 

His hopes, of course, were dashed as soon as the first notes were sung, it seemed Hannibal planned to switch the speeds to the vibrations throughout the performance. There doesn't seem to be a pattern that he could discern that Hannibal was following in regards to which setting he chose. All he knew was that he was achingly hard, on edge, and he desperately did not want to go out and make small talk when he could barely put together a coherent thought. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to make it through the intermission and the second act if Hannibal kept up with the varying speeds with no respite. 

The vibrations finally stopped after a very uncomfortable, grueling hour when the final notes of the first act faded. He lets out a relieved sigh and discreetly adjusted himself before applauding with everyone else. Once the clapping died out and people began to make their way towards the lobby, Hannibal turned to him.

“Do you need a moment Will?”

Will looked at him and could see the sincerity on his face, the glitter giving his skin a shine. “Yeah, just a minute, I’ll be fine.” 

Hannibal nodded, “And what is your color?”

“Green.”

Hannibal smiled at him, “You are doing so well handling your punishment so far, darling.” He praised and ran his fingers through Will’s hair, settling at the nape of his neck. 

The flush that had been fading from his cheeks renewed at his Daddy’s happiness and approval. 

Once his erection had gone down, Hannibal led him back out to the lobby where they immediately found themselves surrounded by attendees. The conversations were short, thankfully. As they moved throughout the lobby, Will could feel the stares from the other patrons on them. He knew that everyone noticed the fact that Hannibal sparkled like a goddamn twilight vampire but no one would ever be so crass or uncouth enough to say anything to Hannibal about it. 

He glanced at Hannibal as he navigated them easily through the crowd and found him seemingly unbothered by the stares. Frowning to himself, he sighed and was irritated that his plan to see Hannibal as uncomfortable as he felt was failing spectacularly. 

There was a moment of reprieve where it was just the two of them. Hannibal gave him a genuine smile. “You are doing so well darling, I think we may leave early so we can go home and continue with the rest of your punishment.”

Will nodded and flushed with arousal at the thought of what else Hannibal had in store for him. At the very least, he’d most likely be denied orgasm. 

He was pulled from his musings by Mrs. Komeda walking over to them.

“Hannibal and Will!. I am so happy you were able to make it here tonight!” She exclaimed as she joined them where they stood. 

“Mrs. Komeda, always a pleasure,” Hannibal responded with a smile that Will knew was genuine. Hannibal always enjoyed the verbal sparring matches he had with the woman.

“Will, we hardly ever see you, and Hannibal has said it’s because you are always so busy with work. This must be a special occasion...” she trailed off as she looked over at Hannibal in confirmation and froze. 

“Hannibal, did you know that you have glitter on you?” She whispered as she leaned in closer so others around them would not hear. Will coughed to try and hide his laugh, but he knew he failed. 

“Yes, there was an unfortunate mix up with one of my bathing products earlier this evening.” He explained simply, giving a narrowed glance over to Will, who averted his gaze in turn. 

“Ah, well, that explains it. You have to be careful with some of these new products they are always coming out with,” She said, waving her hand dismissively. “Now Hannibal,when are you going to throw another dinner party?”

Will tuned out the rest of the conversation, he had heard it before. It wasn’t the first time Mrs. Komeda had badgered Hannibal about a dinner party and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He glanced around the lobby, trying hard not to look as bored as he felt and quickly snagged two glasses of champagne from a waiter as they walked past. He had just handed Hannibal his glass when he felt eyes on him. He turned slightly and recognized the man staring at him to be one of Hannibal's patients. He had seen him once or twice in the lobby as he walked through to get to Hannibal's office. 

What the hell does this guy want? Will thought as the guy shuffled closer with a delighted grin on his face. He lost interest in the shorter man as another man who had been lurking further back joined him. He did not like the way he looked at Hannibal and himself. Predatorial.

“I do believe this young man is trying to get your attention,” Mrs. Komeda said.

“Hi, it is so nice to see you!” Will couldn’t help but wince at the guy's obvious excitement and giddiness at being able to talk to Hannibal outside of office hours. 

“Hello,” Hannibal responded plainly, trying his hardest to not engage in a conversation with his obviously smitten patient. 

Will watched the exchange with glee, this was what he had been hoping to accomplish with the damn glitter! Hannibal being awkward amongst his socialite friends; he was living! He tried his hardest not to grin as Mrs. Komeda asked the guy who he was and how he knew Hannibal.

Franklyn, as the man's name turned out to be, introduced his creepy friend Tobias before he gasped. “Dr. Lecter! Did you know that you are covered in glitter?!” 

“Well if he wasn’t, he and everyone else in the opera house now is. Really now, Mr. Froideveaux!” Mrs. Komeda scolded causing Franklyn to turn bright red before mumbling out a quick apology and skittering off. 

“That was certainly an interesting exchange and a glimpse into what you have to deal with in your professional life. How often do your personal and professional lives intersect I wonder?” Mrs. Komeda asked slyly as she glanced between Hannibal and himself. It was no secret that they had met through work and that he had been, however briefly, a patient of Hannibal’s.

“Indeed it was, and there should be some mystery to my life, don’t you agree?” Hannibal deflected easily before taking a sip of. 

“Hm, how boring. Well, it was lovely chatting with you both, I hope you enjoy the rest of the opera,” Mrs. Komeda remarked, before moving on to speak to another group of patrons. 

“I think you enjoyed what just happened far too much my darling boy, “ Hannibal murmured as he reached into his pocket and hit the button on the remote. The plug began vibrating anew, and while he knew it was coming, Will still jumped at the sensation. He was not going to let it bother him right now though; he was still enormously pleased about what had transpired.. 

“Oh, the fact that I was able to witness you be in an awkward and uncomfortable situation, that you desperately wanted out of? Yes, I enjoyed that immensely,” he said with a grin, which earned him a heated glare and a higher vibration setting.

“We are going to have to miss the second act, in favor of getting you home and finishing your punishment my impudent boy. Come.” Hannibal commanded as he took Will’s glass and handed them off to a waiter, then led them towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets the rest of his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and waited ever so patiently for this final chapter. I had some issues with the holidays, sick children, and issues of my own. But I hope that it was worth the wait!
> 
> As always, a heartfelt thank you to the lovely[ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined) for beta-ing the mess that has been my writing and this fic. :D

The drive back to Hannibal’s house was tension-filled even though Hannibal had mercifully turned off the vibrations. He knew that whatever Hannibal had planned, he was going to both hate and enjoy it. Hannibal kept his right hand on his thigh the entire drive, a warm centering point that kept him in the moment instead of retreating into his head. He had no idea what Hannibal had planned for the rest of his punishment; he was sure that whatever it was would be unexpected. 

Once they were both inside the house and Hannibal had firmly shut and locked the front door behind them, he turned to Will.  
“I am going to get a few things from the kitchen before we being. I want you to go upstairs, undress and wait for me by the bed, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Will answered simply. 

Following his instructions, Will moved swiftly up the stairs to Hannibal's bedroom and began to strip. He made sure to put his shirt and suit back on the hangers. Once he was undressed and bare of everything but the plug, he stood by the foot of the bed and waited. 

Hannibal did not keep him waiting long. He strode into the room a few minutes later carrying a tray that held bottles of water and a plate of fruit and cheese. Hannibal closed the door behind him and turned his attention to his boy. He smiled lightly seeing that his directions had been followed and that Will had taken the time to hang up his clothes. His boy was learning. As his gaze traveled across Will’s naked form, he noted the light flush across Will’s cheeks and chest. His boy was not yet fully erect, but slowly filling under his gaze. 

“My darling boy, just look at you. Flushed and eager in anticipation for your punishment.” Hannibal purred as he placed the tray on the nightstand and walked to the foot of the bed where Will waited with a barely concealed mixture of excitement and trepidation. 

Will swallowed harshly as his cock fully lengthened and hung heavy between his legs under Hannibal's intense gaze and the mere thought of what was to come. 

“Are you sorry for what you did earlier? Purposefully putting glitter in my bath and on my towels, trying to embarrass me?” He asked lowly stepping closer to his boy so that they almost touched.

“Yeah I am, I’m really sorry Hannibal,” Wil said while nodding quickly.

“Hmm, I don’t believe that you are, especially after that little encounter we had with my patient. But don’t worry sweet thing, you will be.” Hannibal promised before he reached for Will, pulling him flush against him and kissing him harshly. He released Will and sat on the end of the bed before patting his right thigh. “Come here Will, I want you across my lap.”

Will stared at Hannibal, his eyes wide. He was going to be spanked, over Hannibal’s knee like he was a child. He shook his head as he flushed with embarrassment. “Hannibal I..”

“You will do as you are told. Come here William, before you make things worse for yourself.”

Will clenched his fists at his sides in anger and embarrassment before stiffly laying across Hannibal’s lap. He squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable. Quickly though, he found that it really wasn’t possible. His upper half lay across the bed, while his cock hung between Hannibal's parted legs. His ass with the base of the plug was in Hannibal's lap in full view and range for Hannibal to do whatever he pleased with. He quickly buried his face in the soft bedding, so that Hannibal couldn’t see the embarrassed flush on his face. 

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s ass and rubbed small soothing circles in an attempt to ease some of the tension from Will’s body. “There is no need to be embarrassed darling boy, but if you insist on acting like a brat, then I intend to treat you like one. Do you understand?”

Will nodded, his face still buried in the covers and received a short stinging slap across the fleshy part of his left cheek. “Use your words, boy.” Hannibal purred out dangerously. 

“Yes, I understand.” Will turned his head and said meekly. 

“Good. I am going to spank you and I want you to count after each one. Are you ready?

“Yes,” Will answered and tried his hardest not to tense up, knowing it would only make it hurt more.

The first hit came more as a shock than actual pain and instinctively he reached his hands behind him to stop anymore blows. Hannibal took this is stride and moved both of his hands and held them firmly to his back by his wrists with his left hand. 

“I didn’t hear you counting, Will.”

“One.” Will breathed out just as Hannibal landed another swat to the opposite cheek. “Two,” he blurted out quickly and continued to count as Hannibal rained down swats along his ass and the backs of his thighs. He made sure to hit the base of the plug as often as possible, causing Will to squirm and arch his back into the blow. 

The first whimper escaped him before he’d reached ten, cries let loose consistently by twenty. Though he was crying he felt himself slip into his subspace, losing himself to the feel of Hannibal’s palm as it connected with the increasingly sore flesh if his ass. By the time Will had managed to count to thirty-five, he was a sobbing, apologetic mess. Tears streamed down his face, and he babbled about how sorry he was between swats to his ass and his croaked counting. His ass felt like it was on fire; his cock was rock hard and leaking between Hannibal’s legs. 

Hannibal rubbed soothing circles into his bright red backside and let go of his wrists so he could reach over and run his fingers through his hair. “You did so well Will, I am very proud of you.” 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Will said thickly as he wiped the tears and snot from his face. 

“I believe that you are, sweet boy. But we are not yet finished with your punishment. I am going to remove the plug from you now.” Hannibal said softly as he gently grasped the base of the plug and pulled it slowly from Will’s body. 

Will moaned at the sensation and immediately felt empty as he clenched his stretched hole around nothing.

“There’s more?” Will asked incredulously. How much more did he deserve? It was just glitter, for fuck sake!

Hannibal sat the plug next to him on the bed and maneuvered Will from his lap so that he stood in front of him. He made sure to avoid contact with Will’s cock, which he knew from Will’s futile rubbing during the spanking would be aching to be touched. He had purposefully landed his hand in places that moved and jostled the plug, causing it to press and shift against Will’s prostate throughout his punishment. He admired Will like this for a time, a smile playing on his lips.

“Look at you, so hard and wet for me,” Hannibal exclaimed as he reached out and finally began to stroke Will’s cock. 

Will moaned and tipped his head back at the sensation. Hannibal always knew just how to touch and stroke him. It was wonderful. That was, until Hannibal stopped stroking him and lightly slapped his throbbing cock. He hissed and tried to jerk away, but Hannibal reached out and grabbed his hip, keeping him in place. 

“Now now, you won’t get your surprise if you don’t behave,” Hannibal said with a small smile.

“Surprise? What surprise?” Will asked curiously before all thoughts fled his mind as Hannibal took ahold of his cock and began stroking once more.

“A little something I had planned to give you this evening before you chose to cover me in glitter,” Hannibal said before he slid from the bed to his knees in front of him and licked at the head of Will’s cock before swallowing him down.

“Ooh thank you, Daddy,” Will moaned out as Hannibal licked and sucked at his cock. 

Hannibal leaned back, letting Will fall from his mouth as he looked up into Will’s flushed face, “Don’t thank me yet boy. Now be a good boy and tell me when you are close.”

“Yes Daddy, I will.” Will nodded enthusiastically in confirmation before Hannibal took him back into his mouth and began sucking. 

It wasn’t long before Will could feel his orgasm building. The feeling of Hannibal’s mouth and tongue expertly sucking and licking him, brought him so quickly to the edge. He desperately wanted to come in Hannibal's mouth without warning, but knew it wouldn’t be worth it to add on to his punishment. 

“Daddy, I’m so close.” He managed to get out and immediately groaned in disappointment as Hannibal pulled off of him and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed his balls with his other hand; staving off his impending orgasm. 

“Daaaddyy” he whined out as Hannibal released him and stood. “Please Daddy, I want to come,” he pleaded.

“No, you do not get to come tonight. Brats who pull pranks do not get the reward of coming.” 

Will opened his mouth and whine some more but immediately snapped it shut as Hannibal delivered a series of light swats to his leaking cock. Will hissed and jerked away from Hannibal and breathed out a small sigh of relief when this time Hannibal didn’t stop him. 

Hannibal watched Will with an amused smile and hummed in satisfaction as he saw that Will’s erection, while still red and leaking, was beginning to flag. “Come here my darling boy,” he said extending his hand towards Will, “You took your punishment so well, I want to give you your present now.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and was led over to the nightstand where Hannibal picked up the small box that he had placed there earlier. “Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago about you wanting me to have more control over our relationship?” He asked softly.

Will frowned in confusion as he tried to remember which conversation Hannibal was referring to; they tended to have a fair amount of conversations about their relationship and control. The only way they were able to keep their relationship remotely healthy was through copious amounts of communication. Otherwise, it would descend back into the miserable pit they had been in right after Will had figured out that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper. Now, though, they were gold. It didn’t help that he currently felt like he was in a floaty fog, he had drifted into his subspace somewhere around count 5 of his spanking and forcing his brain to come out and actually think didn’t seem to be working.

“Umm,” he supplied in confusion. 

Hannibal smiled gently at him and put the box in his hands, “Open it, my darling boy. I am sure the contents will help jog your memory.”

Will lifted the lid to the box and inside lay a stainless steel cock cage. Immediately he remembered the night and conversation Hannibal was referring to and he smiled, elated. 

“You really got one for me?” He asked quietly.

“I did. I had it made for you because you are mine. Every part of you belongs to me, including when you get to touch yourself and when you get to come. If you chose to wear it.” Hannibal explained happily. 

Will was overwhelmed, it was almost as overwhelming as when Hannibal had presented him with his collar. “Yes please, Daddy.”

He couldn’t wait to wear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is an abrupt ending, sorry about that. >.> But while this may be the end of this fic it is not the end of this verse! I have at least two, maybe three other fics planned for this verse, so if you have enjoyed this fic please keep a look out!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Massage bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314057) by [obfuscatedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart)




End file.
